Sisterly Love I Think Not
by KIETROforLIFE
Summary: KIETRO! Kitty and Pietro have been going out happily for 3 months much to the dismay of many of the x-men and Lance. then kitty's mutant sister shows up and wants pietro too. full summary inside.


Summary- Kitty and Pietro have been going out happily for 3 months much to the dismay of many of the x-men and Lance. The only one's who don't seem to mind is Rogue, Jean, Todd, and Freddy...as long as Pietro doesn't get all mushy on Todd and Freddy cause it makes them sick. Just when the couple is at the peak of their happiness, kitty's one year older sister, Marissa, moves to town and joins the x-men after finding she has the mutation of levitation or in other words telekinesis. Kitty and her sister have never been close but things really start to heat up once Marissa gets her eye on Pietro. Kietro lancitty and Marissa/Pietro.

the sun started to rise and outside a beautiful day was starting but for one girl the morning was not a pleasant site. "I totally like hate Mondays" Kitty Pryde grumbled as her alarm clock shouted at her. Kitty's roommate Rogue slammed down on the off button as kitty's alarm went off for the twelfth time. "I hate Mondays" Kitty heard Rogue mutter. "I'm right there with you" the young brunette replied to her older southern friend. "At least ya got something to look forward to" Rogue replied smirking. "What do ya mean?" Kitty asked her curiously. "Oh Pietro, oh you're so sweet and adorable, oooh Pietro" the older girl said teasing her younger friend, smiling as kitty's cheeks flushed a deep crimson. Kitty threw a pillow at her friend's head, "it's our three month anniversary today" Kitty said excitedly jumping out of bed and smiling a huge smile. "See that's what I mean" Rogue grumbled "lucky ass."

Kitty giggled at her friend's last comment. She knew her friend had her sights set on Lance Alvers kitty's ex who she was like so totally over by now. But unluckily for Rogue Lance hadn't seemed to get over her yet and the fact that she was dating his friend, and sometimes major pain in the ass, wasn't helping at all. "Lance will see the light someday" Kitty said laughing a bit. "How did you find out I liked Lance?" the older girl whispered, she was surprised and angry hat her younger friend found out about her 'secret' crush.

"Oh Lance you're so bad, hehehe" Kitty said mimicking the southern girl's accent. Rogue frowned but couldn't help laughing. Kitty walked over to her dresser and went to the task of picking out a cute outfit. I have to find something totally adorable for our anniversary she pulled out a cute pair of bellbottom blue jeans and an adorable baby pink halter top. She brushed through her hair a few times and pulled it into a perfect high ponytail. She used her deodorant and spritzed a bit of the Ralph Lauren perfume Pietro had bought her because he knew she liked it and knew she had run out of hers. He is so sweet I am so totally glad he's _my_ boyfriend she knew every girl at school loved Pietro I mean how could you not. But he loved _her_ of all people even though she was a year younger than hm and was a sophomore instead of a junior. and I totally love him.

"You almost ready" Rogue asked her sophomore friend as she leaned back down on her bed. Kitty looked at her "almost, you can go downstairs and eat if you want to." Kitty said smiling at her friend as she attempted to doze back off. "All right see ya in a bit" she said walking out of the room backpack in hand. Kitty jumped out of the chair as her cell phone rang her special ring tone for Pietro so she always knew if it was him calling her. Most times if it wasn't him she would never rush to the phone, but for him she usually answered within a five to eight second limit. He did the same for her though so she knew she wasn't insane. And if she was they were both insane together, at least they were insane _with_ each other.

"Hey baby" she said happiness in her voice. "Hey gorgeous" Pietro replied on the other line, "what's up?" "Nothing much just getting ready for school, I can't wait to like see you." "Oh, yeah I'm basically just getting ready too, I'm gonna have to starve now though since Freddy once again ate all of the breakfast and Lance is not letting me anywhere near the chocolate or any other sweets. He called me an overactive little child who whenever I got sweets into my overactive body goes completely psycho." Pietro explained to Kitty. Kitty laughed at his story. "Oh happy anniversary kitten, I love you"he added "bet you thought I forgot after I didn't say it right away huh?" he asked laughter in his voice. "No I figured you were just being plain old trouble making overactive Pietro." she said giggling. "Hey no fair you're siding with lance...I'm your adorable boyfriend." "You are my adorable boyfriend. My adorable boyfriend who gets way too sugar high off sweets and now the lunch-ladies won't let you buy coke anymore." she said making him laugh.

"Which is why you buy me my sweets and my cokes. Because you find me irresistible and you love me." he said. "I'm not so sure about the irresistible part but I _do_ love you. But I have to go so I will see you at school." she said reluctantly. "Okay" he said "I guess if I _have_ to I will let you get off the phone." "You do have too unless you want _me_ to come to school starving as well." she said making him laugh again. "Nah I want you to be very full for both of us. Love you kitten talk to you at school okay." he said. "Love you too" she said hanging up. She went back to her mirror and applied blush, pink eyeshadow, black liner and chapstick and grabbed her purse and backpack running downstairs.

Kitty sat down and grabbed four pancakes eating them hurriedly. Suddenly a brilliant plan hit her. She grabbed seven more pancakes and set them on her plate. She walked to their pantry where sure enough they had quite a few left over Styrofoam containers from let overs when they went out. Storm always insisted on saving them thank god for that she grabbed a large one and ran to the fridge grabbing out a pack of McDonald's syrup from leftover from breakfast at McDonald's, again she was glad for storm's habit to not like to throw things away. She put the pancakes and the syrup into the Styrofoam container ans ran to the cabinet she grabbed a thermos and poured hot water from the stove into it close to the top of the lid leaving room for cream. She dipped the teabag in until the water was dark and then poured in cream and two spoonfuls of sugar. She put the top back on and grabbed the container of food. She made sure that Pietro's gift was in her backpack and ran outside to the car where the others were waiting not so patiently.

the brotherhood was leaving their house for school as Pietro kept talking non-stop about how excited he was about Kitty and his anniversary and how he couldn't wait to give her her present. Lance turned to him "shut up Pietro" he said. "I'm going to take her out to a very romantic dinner tonight and I bet you she is going to love it." Pietro kept on talking which seemed to make Lance even more angry. "Pietro if you say one more thing about you and Kitty I am gonna kill you." Lance said who wasn't in a very good mood today. "Me and Kitty, me and Kitty, me and Kitty, me and Kitty, ME AND KITTY!" he said shouting the last part. Lance took a deep breath and counted to ten before calming down he needed this to keep from breaking the younger mutant's neck.

the x-men pulled onto the parking lot just as the brotherhood pulled in next to them. Lance was shouting something at Pietro (big shock there) and Pietro was running in circles around lance's car shouting "you can't catch me, you can't catch me, na na na na na na!" when Pietro saw Kitty climbing out of the car and laughing at the all too familiar site of these two arguing with each other. He dashed over to her hugging her tightly. "Hey Pietro" she said kissing him sweetly. She handed him the Styrofoam box and the thermos, "I couldn't let you starve now could I?" she said smiling.

"Aw thank you kit" he said kissing her lovingly. Kitty kissed him back both of them melting into the kiss. "Aw I'm gonna be sick yo" Todd said hopping away to catch some flies. Jean, always being the responsible one steered all the others towards the main door so Pietro and Kitty could be alone. They both grabbed their backpacks and Kitty grabbed her purse and they walked to the courtyard to sit a one of the outdoor tables. When they sat down they both reached into their bags and pulled out wrapped gifts. He smiled at her you go first. She smiled back and they both handed each other their presents her opening hers first.

She gasped at what was inside the box that she opened. She pulled out a sterling silver necklace with a heart shaped diamond hanging from it. "Read the back" he said smiling at her face, it looked as if she was about to cry. "To Kitty, I love you forever. Yours always, Pietro." she read allowed a single tear falling down her face. She hugged him tightly "I love you so much" she said as he wrapped his arms around her "I'm yours always too" she whispered into his ear tears of happiness falling down her face. "So I take it you like it?" he said, as if he needed to ask. "I love it, it's beautiful" she said. "It's a real diamond" he said as he put it on for her. She reached up and touched it once it was on "thank you so much, I love it." she said kissing him passionately. "Open yours now" she said smiling when the kiss ended. He pulled out to tickets surprise and happiness coming to his face. "Oh my god Kitty!" he said hugging her very tightly, "these are backstage tickets to the 'Gorillaz' concert." he said excitedly while eating the breakfast she brought him as they exchanged their gifts.

"Well I know they are your favorite band ever so I decided that you would really like them." she said smiling as he kissed her, "you taste like syrup" she said making them both laugh. "I love you kitten" he said as they hugged again. "I love you too" she replied both of them just wanting to hold each other. "So are you going to bring Lance I know you two are best friends even though you fight a lot." she asked him. "No I'm taking you duh? Why did you even ask that?' he said. "You don't have to bring me have a guys night out" she said laughing as he shook his head. "Nope I'm gonna bring you and my mind is made up. Plus I know you like them too I got you hooked." he said. She giggled "you did, I love them now, but you should take your best friend."

"I am, kit, you _are_ my best friend. I tell you everything" he couldn't believe she didn't know this. aww he is so incredibly sweet, I love him so much

she is so adorable, I am so lucky to have her

they both groaned as the bell rang breaking the moment. "I guess I'll see you at lunch then?" he asked her hopefully, "or do you have to sit with your friends." do not call them x-geeks in front of her Pietro "I'll see you at lunch DUH! It's our anniversary" she said giving him a final kiss on the cheek as she ran to her chemistry class which she was already late for.

Pietro walked into the school to go to his American Law class. "Oh shit" he said running at a normal speed since he didn't want any of the students to know he was a mutant, "I am late!"


End file.
